The Last of Us
by Apella
Summary: Evelina Grayson is a Fable that has a history with Bigby Wolf. She doesn't take his pursuit of her very seriously. When a girl named Faith is found murdered, Evie gets dragged into the case. Will Evie start to see Bigby in a different light? Takes place during the events of the game. Bigby Wolf/OC.
1. Faith, Part 1

" _Come my love, I'll tell you a tale of a boy and girl and their love story and how he loved her oh, so much, and all the charms she did possess." – Mark Knopfler_

 **South Bronx**

 **Sometime after midnight**

It was another sweltering summer night and I could feel the perspiration sticking to my skin as I slowly shuffled down the sidewalk. It was probably a bad idea to go partying with Rose Red and her on-and-off-again boyfriend Jack. Ugh, I was dreading going back to the Woodlands. It wasn't the building itself that I have a problem with, just the infuriating Wolf who also lives there. Earlier, this year, the Wolf has made it known that he is interested in me; his infatuation makes absolutely no sense to me. Back in the Homelands, the Wolf dragged me back to his den in the Black Forest. He told me if I ever escaped he would hunt me down and gobble me up. Luckily, with the help of the Huntsman, I was able to escape the Wolf and he has been chasing me ever since.

Anyways, the mutt has been insistent that eventually I'll get tired of being stubborn, come to my senses, and realize that he is the Wolf I need. I heard the breaking of glass and to my horror, I witnessed the sight of Bigby and Woody falling out of a two-story window of a crappy tenement building. I gasped as Bigby slammed into the roof of someone's car with a loud thud. I knew that Bigby was a tough bastard – able to take a lot of damage – but that didn't stop me from racing across the street to see if he was okay. When I arrived at the scene; I noticed that there were shards of glass as I made my way over to the Sheriff.

"Aw…shit,"

"Are you alright, Wolf," I asked him, my voice filled with concern.

"Yeah…" Bigby muttered. He gaped at me when he realized that I was standing next to the ruined car. "Evie, what the hell are you doing out here so late?" The sheriff rumbled.

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Despite my size, Wolf. I'm not some delicate little princess,"

Bigby huffed. "I know that…"

"My… car…" A voice moaned from behind us. I whirled around to see Mr. Toad. I eyed him incredulously. "You're a three-foot toad, why do you even own a car?"

Toad shot me a scathing look. "Oh, no. Take your time. Feel free to continue your lover's quarrel. Can I get you anything? A bottle of wine, perhaps?"

Sheriff Wolf sighed deeply, clearly frustrated with Toad. "You need to get off the street. You don't have your glamour."

Toad scoffed at that. " 'Apologies for smashing ya car, Toad! I'm gutted for you mate, It's a real shame…' But that's not you, is it? You gotta play the hard man role to impress your missus."

"There are things more important than your car," I snapped at Toad. Even back in the Homelands, there were rumors of Wolf's obsession with me. Though back then, I'm pretty sure he only wanted to devour me. Now, I'm not so sure.

"Well, at least you're not fucking dead," muttered Toad. I heard the loud crunch of footsteps; I spun around to see a very pissed off Woody. Before I had the chance to jab my fist into his face, the drunken lout shoved me violently into the pavement.

"Stay down! You bitch!" roared Woody. I lifted my head and frantically searched signs of the sheriff. To my surprise, I discovered Woody lying on the ground with an ax lodged into his skull. But who used Woody's ax against him? I managed to pull myself up without wincing. I cannot allow myself to be weak. Once I was upright I was able to see who the culprit was. It was a human, another Fable, to be more precise. She had short black hair and she was wearing a blue tube top with a black mini-skirt. The woman had a nasty black eye, marring her otherwise pretty face. Woody was beating on her. That fucking asshole. I cursed.

Sheriff Wolf peeled himself away from the billboard and absent-mindedly rubbed his throat. "Thanks," he rasped. The woman shrugged. "Don't mention it." She gestured to him. "You alright, I mean…your eyes…and the teeth…you're not really supposed to do that, are you?"

"Not if I can avoid it," the Wolf replied, his chocolate colored darted over to where I was standing. "Would you hold on for a second, I have to check on her," The woman gave me a curious look. "Sure," she agreed. "I'm just going to collect what he owes me." After her reply, the Wolf stalked forward, heading straight for me. Crap. I need to get the hell out of here!

I spoke rapidly. "Well, Wolf, I see you have everything taken care of," I tried to limp away. "So, I'm just going to take off…" With inhuman speed, Bigby darted forward and grabbed me by the waist. "Oh, I don't think so, Evie. You're not going anywhere." He growled. "I'm going to finish talking to the girl, and then I'm taking you to Doctor Swineheart's."

I moaned. "Please, Bigby don't take me to Doctor Swineheart's"

Sheriff Wolf smirked down at me, amused. "I'm sorry, Evie, but I'm afraid that I'm going to do exactly that," He began to move his hands in soothing circles into my back, his touch sent warm tingles to the pit of my stomach. Sighing, at the pleasant sensation, I leaned into his touch.

"Don't even think about trying to escape, you'll only make it more fun for me."

I hissed. "You're a real bastard."

The Wolf chuckled. "So, I've been told," To my disappointment, he removed his hands from the small of my back and then he looped around my side. "You're infuriating."

I glared at the wolf as he guided me to the concrete steps of the tenement building.

"Evie, things will be so much easier for you if you just cooperate with me," barked the sheriff.

"Why don't you focus on doing your job, Sheriff Wolf," I shot back.

Bigby grinned wolfishly at me. "Oh, I intend to. So, why don't you sit right there until we're ready to leave."

I childishly stuck my tongue at the infuriating wolf. He playfully rolled his eyes. "That's real mature of you, Evie."

I bit back my retort when I observed the girl kicking the crap out of the Woodsman.

"The guy has an ax in his brain," reminded Bigby. "He's not feeling that."

The girl replied. "It's more for me. He'll be fine."

Woody groaned. "I'll kill you. You fucking bitch."

She sneered. "Let me help you with that." The girl pressed her foot on Woody's skull. I whistled. "Woody's having a bad day."

Bigby snorted in amusement. "Yeah, I suppose he is."

The girl picked up her purse while Bigby yanked out the ax from Woody's head and tossed it to the side. I looked away from the Wolf for a moment to assess my injuries. My arms were covered in tiny little scrapes. They didn't look terrible and I don't understand why Bigby is insisting that I go see Doctor Swineheart. Fables are made from some strong stuff; we're hard to kill. I shifted my attention back to the Wolf and I raised an eyebrow when I noticed that the girl was holding on to Bigby's wrist. She awkwardly released her grip on Bigby.

"How much did Woody owe you?" I cut in from my spot on the steps.

She turned to me. "A hundred…"

I grimaced slightly as I stood up and limped toward the girl. I could tell that this did not go unnoticed by Bigby, who tracked every movement with concerned puppy eyes. I must admit that his concern was touching, but I wasn't that badly hurt, and I really wanted to help this girl. I rummaged through my purse, dug out my wallet, and handed her two fifty-dollar bills.

"Here, this should be enough," I stated.

The girl hesitated.

"Just take it already," I insisted gently.

She cautiously took the money from my hands. "Thanks," said the girl sounding grateful.

Bigby ran a hand through his messy auburn hair. "That was awfully kind of you, Evie," he said while gazing at me softly.

My face felt warm and my heart began to pound furiously in my chest. Damn, that Wolf for making me feel things.

"I guess, I'll just get going," The girl spoke up.

"I'm still gonna need a statement," Bigby reminded her.

"I have to go drop off… what I have," she replied.

"Meet me back at my office then," said Bigby.

The girl shook her head. "It's a little late for an office visit, Sheriff. I'll swing by your apartment."

Bigby furrowed his brows. "How do you know where I…"

"You live in the smallest apartment in the Woodlands. Everyone knows that" she interrupted him.

The Wolf's lip curled upward. "Good to know."

I raised an eyebrow when the girl reached up and lightly touched Bigby's bruised face. "Some of these looks pretty bad," she said.

I scoffed. "I've seen him look worse."

Bigby rolled his eyes and shot me an exasperated look. "I clean up okay," he informed the girl.

"I'll believe it when I see it," She chuckled. "Hey… I need to tell you something."

Bigby looked puzzled. "What is it?" he asked. The girl brought her lips right next to Bigby's ear. "You're not as bad as everyone says you are," she whispered as she quickly kissed his cheek.

The girl sauntered away from us. "I'll see you both around… Wolf and Evelina."

"So, she did recognize me," I murmured softly to Bigby.

"Yup," said Bigby while taking a final drag from his cigarette before throwing it on the ground and stomping on it." He took a single step toward me.

"Evie, I believe it's time to go to Doctor Swineheart's." His expression was hard almost as if he was prepared for me to defy him.

I narrowed my eyes. "I told you that I don't need to see the doctor, Wolf," I seethed.

Bigby growled lowly, his chocolate eyes flashed gold. Shit. I gulped. I pushed him too far. His wolf was dangerously close to the surface. The Wolf darted forward and the next thing that I know I was being slung over Bigby's shoulder.

"Hey!" I protested in outrage as I pounded against his back. Bigby emitted another low growl and tightened his grip on the back of my thighs. I wisely chose not to say another word because I didn't need to see his face to know that his eyes were glowing amber.

-0-

Bigby kept me hoisted over his shoulder until we got to the waiting room of Fabletown's hospital. He plopped me back on the ground and I immediately felt all the blood rush back to my head. I swayed slightly, and I felt Bigby placed his hands on my waist to keep me upright.

His lips curled into a wicked grin. "Look at you, getting all weak-kneed over me."

I shoved him away from me. "Keep your paws to yourself, Wolf."

Still grinning, Bigby turned to go speak with a heavy-set blonde nurse. A few minutes later I found myself stuck in a medical examination room with Bigby and Doctor Swineheart.

"Alright, Miss Grayson, what seems to be the problem," asked Doctor Swineheart.

"I'm fine-"Bigby cut me off. "She got into an altercation with the Woodsman; he pushed her to the ground that was littered with glass shards."

Doctor Swineheart hummed. "I thought your days of getting into trouble were done with, old girl."

"They are!" I exclaimed.

Bigby snorted. I turned slightly to shoot him a scathing look. "Shut up, Bigby."

He only gave me the 'puppy dog' eyes in response. What's his deal? One minute he's acting like his usual Big Bad Wolf self the next he acts like an adorable puppy. The sound of Doctor Swineheart opening his medical bag snapped me out of my thoughts. He took out some tweezers, bandages, and a bottle that was filled with a golden liquid. I recognized it to be medicinal ambrosia. I groaned inwardly; this stuff had the tendency to make you high as a kite. Great, just fucking great.

"Now, Miss Grayson, you have a few glass shards embedded into your arm. I'm going to give you some medicinal ambrosia for the pain and then I shall take them out," informed Swineheart.

Out of the corner of my eye; I noticed Bigby had taken out a cigarette and lit it. I have observed over the years that Bigby would smoke whenever he had to be in my presence for an extended amount of time. By the time I had shifted my attention back to Dr. Swineheart; he had already filled the syringe with medicinal ambrosia, swabbed the crook of my arm with rubbing alcohol. There was a slight pinch as injected me with the medicine. Other than that, there was no further pain. I stared at the doctor with an incredulous look on my face. "That's it?"

"Yes, it seems that you have found yourself in the care of a brilliant doctor," Swineheart replied smugly with a hint of humor in his tone.

"So, how long will it take for it work?" I inquired.

No sooner after I had spoken those words, a delicious warmth spread throughout my body. I caught sight of Bigby who was standing in the corner. How come I have never noticed the broadness of his shoulders. For some reason, I couldn't tear away from his

-0-

A low growl threatened to escape from Bigby's lip as he caught a whiff of Evelina's arousal. He quickly took a drag from his cigarette, letting the smoke fill his nostrils and his lungs. Bigby nearly sighed with relief as his urge to claim Evie as his mate faded away slightly. Ever since Bigby met Evelina in the Homelands he had been in love with her. Her pleasing scent was the only reason that he had spared her life that day when he had eaten everyone in her village.

His inner predator was practically salivating at the mouth; Bigby had been waiting for centuries for Evie to want him. The man that he had become had to reel the wolf back in, Bigby knew that Evie was only in a state arousal because of the medicine.

He roughly cleared his throat. "Doc, I think she's ready…"


	2. Faith, Part 2

"Now this did happen once upon a time when things were not so complex. And how he worshiped the ground she walked, and when he looked, he became obsessed." – Mark Knopfler

* * *

 **Woodlands**

Bigby had Evelina slung over his shoulder as he continued his trek back to the Woodlands. After Swineheart pulled the glass shards out of Evie's arm and wrapped a bandage around the wound, she promptly passed out.

It was probably two in the morning by the time Bigby finally made it to the apartment building. The Wolf turned his head to stare at Evie's sleeping form. "I don't feel comfortable with leaving you alone in your apartment while you're in this condition," He smirked. "I guess that means you're coming home with me,"

Bigby heard some rustling in the bushes. "Come on out," he barked.

"Alright… alright," stated Beauty as she slowly came out of hiding.

Bigby deadpanned. "Beauty," He knew it was her all along. Nothing could fool his nose.

"Hello, Bigby," greeted Beauty. Her eyes darted over to Evie still slung over Bigby's shoulder. "What happened to Evie? Is she okay?"

"She's alright. She's just had a rough night," said Bigby.

Beauty crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I… I wasn't expecting anyone. I know this looks a little odd, but there's an explanation."

Bigby stared at her, expressionless because he didn't really give a shit. "You're out pretty late…"

Beauty rolled her eyes. "Is there some sort of curfew I don't about? What's with the third degree?" She checked her watch. "Damnit. I'm late. Please, Bigby… promise me you won't tell Beast you saw me."

Bigby sighed. "Look, whatever it is, it's between you and Beast. I'm staying out of it."

Beauty now stood behind the gates of the Woodlands. "I don't have time to go into it right now. I'll explain it all to you later. I will, but I must go. It's not, what you… might be thinking."

The Wolf decided not to respond as Beauty turned and walked into the darkness of the early morning.

-0-

Finally, Bigby made it up to his apartment after bumping into Beast. With Evie still slung over his shoulder, he carefully dug into his pocket for his apartment key. Once he was inside his small apartment, Bigby strode into the never-been-used bedroom and gently placed Evie on the bed. Next, Bigby took the blanket that was folded on the edge of the bed and draped it over her. He gently brushed a few strands of her golden blonde away from her face. She looked like an angel as she slept. Bigby placed a chaste kiss on Evie's forehead. "Sleep well, sweetheart."

He left his bedroom and immediately discovered Colin sleeping in his chair. Bigby stomped over and roughly poked Colin in the shoulder. "Hey, Colin. Get up!" He barked.

The pig stirred slightly. "Hi, Bigby. I'm in your chair, huh?"

"I've only got the one. So, yeah," said Bigby.

Colin slowly climbed out of the chair and plopped down on the floor. Bigby promptly sat down and lit up a cigarette.

"Got a smoke?" asked Colin.

The Wolf regarded him thoughtfully before placing a cigarette in the pig's mouth and lighting it.

"Thanks. Couple thousand more of these, we'll be even on that house you owe me," said Colin.

Bigby stood up and sauntered into the kitchen. "This has to stop. You can't keep sneaking off the Farm, like this."

The pig trailed after him. "The fresh air and sunshine pitch they sell you on is bullshit. I didn't escape out of the Homelands to end up in some prison, okay. Don't send me back there, Bigby. You don't know what it's like, okay? You haven't been there."

Bigby rolled his eyes. "That's a little dramatic." He poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"That for me?" inquired Colin.

"No," replied Bigby as he headed back to the living room.

The pig continued to babble about things he didn't give a shit about. Bigby ignored him and took a sip.

"Nice," Colin drawled sarcastically. "I take it all back… this is why everyone hates you."

Bigby smirked and shrugged his broad shoulders. "It wasn't murder… I was hungry."

Colin snorted. "Yeah, well I'm hungry right now. You don't see me tearing the flesh off your bones."

"But you would if you could." Bigby plopped back into his chair.

Colin grinned. "Probably. But no, hate's the wrong word. They fear you more than anything. You ate a lot of people back in your day."

"I thought we were all supposed to have a fresh start here. I can't change the past," stated Bigby, frowning.

"Well, you can't change people's memories either. Look life is easier with friends, Bigby, and live a long fucking time. I know you like this whole Lone Wolf thing you got going on for yourself, but I've seen the way you look at Evelina, okay? You're not fooling me."

"Will you shut up?" growled Bigby. His eyes darted over to the bedroom door. Colin followed his gaze and smirked. "Oh, you finally decided to drag the Wolf Maiden back to your lair."

Bigby glowered at him. "Didn't I just tell you to shut up!"

"Well, maybe if my throat wasn't so parched, I wouldn't have to keep talking."

Bigby blinked. "Wait that doesn't make sense,"

"Just give me a drink, please," demanded Colin.

"Colin, enough already. I haven't slept in two days," snapped Bigby. The pig gave him a depressed look. Bigby let out an exasperated sigh. "Look. If I give you this, will you let me sleep?"

Colin nodded. "Yeah, probably."

If it will earn him some sleep, the Wolf had no problem with giving his drink away to one of his only friends.

The Wolf woke up thirty minutes later to the sound of someone pounding on his door. He began to feel irritated at the sudden intrusion. He also didn't want whoever was knocking on the door to wake up Evie. Bigby got up from his chair and yanked the door open to reveal a very distressed Snow White.

-0-

I opened my eyes to discover that I was in an unfamiliar bedroom. The walls were white with only a bed and a nightstand with a lamp on it.

Where am I? This isn't my apartment! I was still wearing the clothes that I wore last night: a pair of denim capris pants and a green halter top. Relief flooded my entire body, the fact that I still had my clothes on meant that I didn't hook up with anyone. A loud snore snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked down to see Colin sleeping on the floor. "Colin, what're you doing here?" I hissed.

The pig stirred and cracked an eye open. "Hi, Evie," said Colin. "Looks like Bigby finally caught you."

I gulped. I was in Bigby's apartment; if the rest of Fabletown found out I would never hear the end of it. I gave Colin an annoyed glare. "He didn't 'catch' me! Bigby and I are not a couple,"

Colin snorted in disbelief. "I get that you're scared of him, but he's different now."

"Why are you on his side? The Wolf blew your house down and then he tried to eat you."

The pig opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "I'm sorry, I don't have time to have this discussion. I have to get ready for work."

-0-

An hour later I found myself at the _I Am the Eggman_ diner wearing my little blue waitress dress. I hated being a waitress, but it's the only job that I could find and keep. A bell rang signaling a customer had walked in. I spun around to see Bigby and Snow White had arrived.

I let out a heavy sigh. Just when my day couldn't get any worse. Bigby stalked forward, looking grim. "Evie!" he barked.

"Bigby!" Snow exclaimed, mortified by Bigby's behavior.

I glowered at him. "What do you need?"

"I need to speak to you about Faith," Bigby began.

I interrupted. "Who's Faith?"

"The girl who was attacked by the Woodsman last night," he clarified.

I felt my stomach churn with dread. "What happened to her?"

"She's been murdered," said Bigby.


End file.
